Una nueva generacion, una nueva historia
by Rita Skeeter Malfoy
Summary: historia basada en la saga de j.k. rowling. con alguno de sus personajes, y otros inventados por mi, los invito a conocer a Laura una chica que necesita desarrollar un poder especial, para evitar el retorno de la eterna guerra entre sangre meztisa y sangr
1. La familia soñada

**Advertencia : Este fic tiene por protagonista a un personaje creado por mi, que se desenvuelve en el mudo creado por Rowling, si esperan a alguno de los personajes de ella como héroe sírvase apretar atrás y seleccionar otra historia. **

La familia soñada

Laura despertó como cada mañana, con apenas 11 años ya había pasado por mas de lo que cualquier chica de su edad_, _antes de abrir los ojos algo la hizo volver a tras y recordar su vida segundos antes de llegar a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

_-Laura tus nuevos padres ya están aquí apresúrate, yo me encargo de llevar tu equipaje – _la directora le sonreía con su rostro emocionado y triste a la vez, como cada vez que adoptaban a uno de sus chicos, los quería a todos como propios.

Suspirando para dejar aquellos recuerdos a tras, si su querida directora supiera la vida que le habían dado sus padres, cuando un grito finalmente la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Laura Zabini sube en este instante quiero mi desayuno.

-Voy de inmediato hermana,- subía rápidamente las escaleras como cada mañana, su hermana era adorablemente odiosa.

-¿Qué pretendes llamándome así?, si papá o mamá se enteran te azotaran por insolente, yo no tengo una hermana sangre sucia que te quede claro.

- Lo siento señorita-,la discusión de cada mañana, desde que había llegado, la pequeña Pansy había armado un escándalo de proporciones cuando el señor Zabini y la señora Pansy le habían dicho que ella seria quien se encargaría de cuidarla, le parecía aun estar escuchando los gritos de su nueva hermana y a sus padres tratando de calmarla.

_-¿Qué? porque una sangre sucia ¿Por qué me castigan así?_

_- Hija cálmate, además, aun no sabemos si es sangre sucia o no._

_-Estaba en un orfanato muggle, ningún brujo respetable, dejaría abandonada allí a su hija._

_Blaise comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud de su hija._

_-Escucha Pansy Zabini, si imaginas que adoptare a una sangre pura, respetable, para que haga de criada en esta casa, significa que aun no conoces bien a tu padre, y que comienzas a pensar como una traidora de la sangre a la que da igual que un sangre pura este en el puesto de una sangre sucia._

_La madre de Pansy se había quedado sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo, decirle a su hija, que se comportaba como una sangre sucia, una traidora._

_-Bien, acepto que se quede, pero que no se le ocurra llamarme hermana para ella yo soy la que manda._

Era agotador cumplir cada uno de los caprichos de su hermana, además si no hacia lo que ella deseaba el castigo solía ser bastante desagradable, en ese momento su madrastra hacia su aparición en la cocina.

-¿Qué estás mirando, mocosa?, ¿porque no esta mi desayuno en la mesa?- tomándola del brazo asegurándose de dañarla, y dejarle marcados sus dedos.

- Lo siento señora, estoy casi terminándolo.

Pansy la suelta limpiándose las manos

-Escúchame bien, con mi marido lo hemos hablado mucho y hemos decidido que podrás ir a la escuela este año- al ver la cara de ilusión que ponía su hija adoptiva, –pero al primer error, te iré a buscar y te sacare de allí, y si vas es para ayudar a nuestra hija deberás obedecerla en todo.

Era la primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar que se sentía tan feliz.

-No la decepcionaré señora, me comportare- sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Madre porque me tratan así, mis amigos se enteraran que esta cosa es mi hermana, por favor mírala, además ellos la han visto durante las vacaciones, vestida así como el elfo que es, seré el hazmerreír de Slytherin.

El señor Zabini había entrado al comedor y se había sentado en su lugar.

-No lo serás, ella te ayudara ira como una alumna pero ella se encargara de obedecerte, asique dependerá de ti que no te ridiculicé, debes aprender a mandar y creo que es la mejor forma.

-Esta bien papá.

Al fin se alejaría de esa casa, estaría a salvo, no más golpes, no más gritos, no más órdenes.

Un fuerte grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pero niña tonta, mira lo que haces, me estas quemando.

Laura no se había dado cuenta que ya había llenado la tasa con agua y esta comenzaba a derramarse.

-Lo siento- comenzando a secar.

Pero antes de darse cuenta el señor Zabini la había tomado y la había llevado al sótano de la casa.

-De verdad no fue mi intención señor.

- Ya cállate niña, haber cuando aprendes a hacer las cosas bien.

La había amarrado contra la pared y había dejado a descubierto su espalda dejando a la vista una serie de moretones y cicatrices, Laura comenzaba a gritar tras sentir como el látigo tomaba contacto con su piel una vez más.

Las lágrimas marcaban su pálido rostro mientras la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su espalda.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta el día en que debas partir al colegio, pensare si te dejo comer algo, así aprenderás a no quemar a la gente que te da un techo y con que sobrevivir.

Ya la había desatado, se había quedado sentada en el suelo frío de piedra mientras él cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con llave como solía hacer cuando la castigaba.


	2. La historia comienza

La historia comienza

Laura se había despertado aquella mañana mas temprano que de costumbre, al fin terminaba su castigo y se alejaría de esa casa, el señor Zabini le había dejado allí su uniforme nuevo y sus libros durante la semana.

La señora acababa de entrar.

- Veo que el uniforme te ha quedado bien, déjame ver tus piernas, bien creo que puede pasar perfectamente por una caída.

Laura acostumbraba a tener la mayor parte de los golpes en su espalda pocas veces la lastimaban en lugares visibles.

-Bien niña ahora las reglas, vacaciones de invierno vuelves a casa, tienes deberes aquí.

-Si señora.

-No hables hasta que termine.

-Lo siento.

-Bien, segundo, obedecerás todo lo que te diga tu hermana, podrás llamarla así pero solo delante de otras personas, el resto del tiempo sigue siendo señorita, tercero en el tren te quedaras con ella y no te alejaras no vayas a cometer una tontería, cuarto olvídate de pedir ayuda nadie te creerá y si lo haces nos encargaremos de que no vuelvas al colegio y te irá peor que ahora, ¿queda todo claro?.

-Sí señora.

-No lo olvides al primer error que cometas volverás a casa, ahora toma tus cosas y vamos.

Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban todos en el andén. Laura había quedado impresionada con el expreso, jamás pensó que algún día podría estar en un lugar como ese, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el hogar.

-Mi pequeña, ya te me vas de nuevo.

-Madre no dramatices me avergüenzas.

-Lo siento,- dándole un beso,- anda ve con tus compañeros.

El señor Zabini había tomado a Laura del brazo y la había apartado del anden.- Escúchame bien, tengo espías en el colegio y si no te comportas te las veras muy negras Laurita, mas vale que te comportes como una de la familia y no como lo haz hecho hasta ahora

-Entiendo señor, me comportare.

-Bien ahora sube al tren.

Laura salió corriendo en dirección al tren y se fue a buscar a su hermana- hola, disculpa ¿haz visto a Pansy por aquí?, es mi hermana y necesito encontrarla

- Pues la verdad no la conozco

- He Fred, ven por aquí encontré un compartimiento vacio

-Ya voy Teddy, disculpa es mi primo, porque no vienes con nosotros, en una de esas cuando parta el tren el encontrar a tu hermana sea más fácil.

-Pues, no lo se, tal vez…

- O vamos, si no mordemos, ven.

Ni si quiera había notado cuando Fred la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al compartimiento con su primo.

-Ted te presento a … ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Laura – sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Hay primo sinceramente te pasas, como no se te ocurre preguntar su nombre.

-No te pongas como mi mama por favor, ¿eres nueva Laura?

-Si voy a primer año.

-Vaya igual que yo, no crees que tenemos mucho en común.

-Disculpa a Fred, pero se le cayo a mi tío cuando recién nació, por eso se comporta así, dime ¿en que casa te gustaría entrar, Laura?

-Pues… la verdad es…

-Yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor, toda mi familia a estado allí o por lo menos eso me dice mi abuelo

-Laura no puede evitar el largarse a reír, Fred se notaba bastante ansioso con el hecho de entrar a la escuela, al igual que ella, aunque no lo demostraba tanto.

El tren al fin había iniciado su marcha, la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya tenían un compartimiento donde sentarse con sus amigos, para hablar sobre las vacaciones. Todo marchaba como era habitual, Ted esperando que su novia apareciera, James y Albus recorriendo los pasillos en busca de rostros conocidos, los prefectos recibiendo las instrucciones de cada año, y Pansy junto con Scorpius conversando.

-No se porque a mis padres se les ocurrió adoptarla, es una inútil, solo espero que no me ridiculice

-Quieres calmarte Pansy, eres una histérica, tus padre deben tener sus motivos, no cualquier familia soporta una carga así porque si, además hay temas mas importantes que una simple sirvientita

-¿A si, cuales?

-Pues, lo que se avecina, he estado hablando con mis abuelos, me han contado todo sobre el señor obscuro, la verdad es fascinante, y su lucha por limpiar la sangre.

- Mm esa última parte me parece interesante.

-Mi padre no esta de acuerdo que mis abuelos me hablen de esto, cree que es cosa del pasado, que no vale la pena, que los sangres mestizas demostraron su valía en aquella batalla y se habían ganado su respeto y el de la comunidad mágica.

-Vaya tonterías.

-Lo mismo pienso, por eso tengo planeado contactarme con antiguos seguidores del señor obscuro, para ayudarlos a cumplir con su misión.

-Me gusta tu pensamiento- sin poder evitar sonreír, ante el posible hecho de un mundo sin sangres sucias, ni traidores.

-Por ahora no tengo mucho, debemos averiguar quienes están libres y yo se que me puedes ayudar en eso, como te dije, mayores detalles no tengo, pero se que podremos lograr conseguir mas información.

Scorpius tenía mas planes de los que había mencionado a su amiga, pero era mejor no revelar todas las sorpresas aun, además de guardar silencio dependía que su empresa llegara a buen término.

**Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, les garantizo que el tercero será mas emocionante ya que constara de mas violencia que estos dos, además me encargo de hacer una presentación de los nuevos personajes antes por eso va todo tan lento, se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, y halagos xD.**


	3. La llegada,¿Puede significar la ida?

**Bueno aquí les va el tercer capitulo, con algunos arreglines este capitulo volverá a ser editado en cuanto consiga que un beta reader lo lea**

**La llegada, ¿Puede significar la ida?**

El viaje en tren ya había concluido, Laura no había visto a su hermana en todo el trayecto, aunque ni siquiera la había buscado, se había entretenido durante el viaje con los familiares de Fred, al parecer tenia una familia bastante numerosa.

Todo estaba en calma, hasta que un grito, la saco de su tranquilidad.

-Laura Zabini, donde te habías metido- mirando despectivamente a sus acompañantes

- ¿No me digas que esta es tu hermana?, vaya ni lo parecen, jamás pensé que Pansy tuviera a alguien en su familia que me pudiera caer bien.

-¿Y a ti quien te invito a la fiesta?, Hugo Weasley. Vamos Laura hay cosas que aun debes aprender antes de juntarte con cualquier pelagato.

Lau mira a los chicos, -debo irme, los veré en la ceremonia- se acerca a Fred –con un poco de suerte quedare en Gryffindor- Laura sigue a su hermana, algo molesta por su actitud frente a sus nuevos amigos -no debiste tratarlos así.

-¿Perdón hermanita?, creí que te habían dejado bien en claro mis padres que debías ir conmigo durante el viaje, pero deliberadamente desobedeciste, créeme, a ellos no les gustara nada todo esto, y menos aun cuando se enteren con que chusma te has dedicado a juntarte.

- No son chusma, son muy divertidos, además, no se ni porque te sigo, debo ir con los del primer año en los botes

Pansy la toma del brazo, – escúchame bien elfita de cuarta, me sigues porque lo ordene y si yo digo que esos chicos son chusma, lo son, no debes cuestionarme, mira que aquí no hay nada que me impida atacarte con magia, y te garantizó que los castigos de mi padre te parecerían caricias en contra de alguna de las maldiciones que se manejar, ¿quedo claro?

-Sí, quedo claro.- con un leve tono, que denotaba rabia que Laura sentía por dentro.

- Ahora ve a los botes ,antes que decida dejarte inconsciente y tirada en algún lugar, a y una cosa mas, no te juntes, ni vuelvas a hablar con esa chusma.

-si hermana.

Laura salió sobándose el brazo, caminando tranquila en dirección a los botes, pensando mil improperios y palabrotas para decirle a su hermana, pero algo la saco de su ensimismamiento, alguien de voz familiar la llamaba.

-Laura, por aquí, aquí hay sitio.

Laura camina en dirección al chico, total su hermana ni siquiera estaba cerca -hola Fred- Fred le tiende la mano cortésmente ayudando a Laura subir al bote, -lamento mucho lo de mi hermana a veces es un poco…

-Odiosa, irritante, antipática, pesada.

-Emm bueno no es lo que tenia en mente exactamente para decir, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no estas muy lejos.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo hasta el castillo, se fueron observando el paisaje y conversando, cuando llegaron Pevees casi los moja, de no ser por Fred, quien le lanzo un líquido bastante extraño, que le hizo salir una serie de asquerosas pústulas por toda la cara.

-¿Como rayos hiciste eso?

-¿Qué esto? , a bueno mi padre es dueño de una tienda de bromas, y esta pensando reemplazar el liquido de las Gobstone, por esta poción para hacer el juego mas entretenido, me pidió que lo probara, parece que no marcha del todo bien, las pústulas debieron haber comenzado a crecer hasta reventar- mirando el pequeño frasco en donde se encontraba el liquido con rostro inquisidor,- bueno, al parecer deberé informarle sobre esto.-Sonriendo como un niño que ha realizado una travesura, que no desea confesar.

-Que genial, jamás había visto algo así, si quieres probar con mi hermana, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo.

-Vaya, como que nunca haz visto algo así, y en el callejón Diagonally, nunca has entrado a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley.

-Pueesss…. Bueno…. Yo no acostumbro a salir mucho.

-Con la familia que te gastas, yo no te culparía.

La selección estaba a punto de dar inicio, Laura estaba muy nerviosa, pero al parecer Fred lo estaba más, eran los últimos en la lista, y a medida que avanzaba, más demoraba, el sombrero en decidirse, o por lo menos eso sentía Laura.

-Weasley, Fred- se escucho gritar a la profesora, para pedirle al nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley que se acercara.

Fred se dirigió hacia el frente y se sentó en el taburete.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que la elección de tu nombre fue la adecuada, veo la misma valentía y coraje en ti, que le vi a tu tío en su selección. GRYFFINDOR.

Fred se levanto mas feliz que nunca, saltando y dirigiéndose a la mesa de su casa, junto a sus primos y amigos, antes de llegar, Laura había visto que decía algo parecido a suerte, ni siquiera había notado, que esta ves, estaban todas las miradas fijas en ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, sus mejillas tomaron un color algo sonrosado.

-Zabini, Laura- al fin la profesora había mencionado su nombre.

Laura respiro hondo y camino en dirección a la profesora.

-Así que Zabini mm, pero que tenemos aquí, tienes algo de todas las casas, es primera vez que me pasa algo así, la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, tienes un lado de lealtad con la gente que aprecias, pero aun así eres ambiciosa, pero ambicionas algo más que dinero y poder, vaya esto, es una sorpresa, el poder ya lo tienes, aunque te hace débil de cierta forma, además tienes coraje mmm creo que ya tengo la mejor casa para ti. SLY... No, no espera, con lo que acabo de ver…, si esta si, GRYFFINDOR.

Laura salta y es recibida con grandes aplausos por su mesa, al igual que habían sido recibidos el resto de los nuevos integrantes de la casa.

-Vaya que le ha costado decidir esta vez, por un momento creí que diría Slytherin.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero se arrepintió y ahora soy una Gryffindor.

Teddy mira a la mesa de Slytherin – creo que tu hermana no esta muy feliz.

-Te confieso la verdad Ted, prefiero no mirarla y tratar de sacarle el quite.

-¿Rose y Albus? ?donde están? Teddy, no los he visto en todo el día.

- Recuerda que son prefectos, además, el profesor Longbottom quería hablar con ellos.

-Ahora que lo dices acabo de notar que tío Neville no esta en la mesa.

-Fred, aquí no puedes llamarlo así, aquí es tu profesor y jefe de casa.

-Hay, esta bien, le diré profetio.

Lau lo mira entre divertida y preocupada. Claro que luego de un rato la preocupación se le olvido, cuando apareció la comida ante todos, había tantas cosas, nunca había podido comer un plato suculento y con comida de su gusto en casa.

-Esto se ve delicioso.

-Espera al postre, papá dice que son los mejores pasteles y dulces de Inglaterra.

Luego de la comida vino el discurso de la directora

-Bienvenidos chicos a un nuevo año escolar, espero que respeten las reglas, recuerden que el bosque prohibido, se llama así porque esta prohibido, no es para poner a prueba la valentía de los recién llegados, señor Lupin.

Ted se había puesto algo rojo después de ese comentario.

-Bien mañana temprano recibirán sus horarios, ahora pueden retirarse con sus prefectos a descansar, sus cosas ya están en sus cuartos.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron su marcha hacia su sala común Hugo mira a Laura.

-Creo que tu hermana te llama.

-Gracias, tengo el presentimiento de que no es para darme las buenas noches precisamente.- caminando por entre los alumnos con dirección a Pansy.

-Vaya, vaya hermanita, creo que sola te haz condenado, papá no estará nada contento sabiendo esto, alguien de nuestra familia, en Gryffindor mal, mal, mal-. Con un tono algo despectivo

-Pansy sabes que el sombrero es quien decide, asique ahórrate tus comentarios.

-No Laurita, no es así, el sombrero toma en cuenta lo que tu deseas, para tu selección, tal vez hoy fue tu primer y ultimo día en el colegio, con un poco de suerte, mañana volverás a casa, bueno me voy con mis amigo, chao, chao hermanita-. Saliendo del comedor con una sonrisa burlona, que a cualquiera le hubiera hervido la sangre, de verla.

Laura se queda mirando a Pansy con unas ganas de darle una buena bofetada, pero eso solo complicaría todo, asique mejor se une al grupo de los Gryfindors en su peregrinación rumbo a la sala común.


	4. Una mañana algo movida

**Bien he aquí el cuarto capitulo editado, con el objetivo de mejorar un poco la narración y disminuir un poco, algunos errores, aviso que habrá una segunda edición una vez que consiga un beta reader**

**Una mañana algo movida**

A la mañana siguiente un rayo se sol se encargo de despertar a Laura, había pasado una noche excelente y sentir la luz al despertar, era algo que hacia tiempo no sentía, puesto que su cuarto se encontraba en la mazmorra, Laura miro a su alrededor, aun todas las chicas dormían, asique se levanto sigilosamente. se dedico especialmente a arreglarse, le encantaba su uniforme, sin duda esa había sido la mejor casa en la que hubiera podido quedar, el ambiente era muy grato y casi la mayoría se conocía, aunque ella aun no conocía a muchos, había llegado a recostarse la noche anterior, y la verdad, no se preocupo por conocer a nadie.

Laura decidió bajar al comedor a tomar desayuno, pero cuando iba bajando la escalera, que llevaba al primer piso, algo la hizo detenerse en seco.

- Veo que besas mejor que antes.

- Y yo veo que cada día estas mas arriesgado Malfoy.

- O vamos quien nos va a ver, es muy temprano aun.

- No se que tal ¿mi esposo, o tu hijo?

- Vamos Parkinson, de cuando aquí te importa lo que pase, o lo que tu esposo piense.

-Te recuerdo que mi esposo es tu mejor amigo, y tu esposa mi amiga.

-De que valen los amigos, si le quitan emoción a la vida- tomándola fuertemente en sus brazos y volviéndola a besar.

Algunos ruidos se comenzaban a escuchar en el castillo, ya fuera Pevees haciendo de las suyas o uno que otro alumno que también había despertado mas temprano de lo normal, lo que fue claro es que Pansy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tranquila, los alumnos ya deben estar despertando, será mejor que vayamos a la dirección,-Caminando hacia la oficina de la profesora Mc Gonagall-, ¿a qué dices que vino Blease al colegio?

- Creo que a retirar a Laura, decidió educarla en casa, además necesito ayuda con algunas cosas, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo yo.

- A ya veo, nunca te vino bien el papel de dueña de casa.

- Ni a ti el papel del esposo fiel, y amoroso, siempre haz sido...

El sonido de sus voces se fue apagando, hasta que Laura no logro escuchar mas de aquella conversación, ni siquiera sabia que le había impresionado más, si ver a su madrastra con otro, o el hecho de que sus días de escuela habían terminado antes de empezar, una vez los perdió de vista por completo bajo al comedor a tomar desayuno, antes que llegaran más chicos, un profesor se le había acercado, para avisarle sobre la directora, la esperaba en su despacho, y que debía acudir en cuanto terminara de desayunar.

Mientras esta escena transcurría en el comedor, una reunión un poco agitada, se estaba llevando a cabo en otro lugar del castillo.

Desde el pasillo que daba al despacho de la directora, se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre muy molesto y una mujer aun mas molesta.

- Me quieres decir, que te llevaras a una de tus hijas, porque no esperabas que quedara en Gryffindor.

- No es solo eso, ha desobedecido deliberadamente mis ordenes, además no puedo tenerlas a ambas en el colegio, necesito que Laura se quede en casa.

- Escúchame bien Zabini, fui tu profesora por años y no me engañas, te molesta que esta chica no quedara en Slytherin.

- Y ¿que si es así?, y ¿que si me la llevo por eso?, es mi hija, tengo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que me plazca

-Si es verdad, es tu hija y puedes "hacer con ella lo que te plazca", pero lamentablemente para ti, haz reenviado la lechuza que confirma la asistencia al colegio de esa niña, y con esta acción no solo garantizas su llegada por el primer día, además firmas un contrato mágico con la escuela. y sabes como no considero tus argumentos validos , no pienso anularlo, asique lamento informarte que tendrás que retirarte del colegio sin ella.

Laura entraba tímidamente.

- Permiso, me mando a llamar.

Blaise se acerco a ella con la mano en alto listo para golpearla, Laura instintivamente se cubrió, pero el golpe nunca llego, vio a la profesora con su varita apuntando a su padre y la mano de el aun en alto como si tuviera una soga atada a su muñeca, y el otro extremo estuviera atado en la punta de la varita de su profesora.

- No, eso si que no te lo permitiré, en mi colegio, nadie, repito, nadie golpea a uno de mis alumnos, aunque ese alguien sea el padre, entra en razón Blease, por todas estas niñerías en el pasado se perdieron muchas vidas, vidas de ambos bandos, todos perdimos a alguien querido en esa guerra, y por eso no permitiré que vuelva a suceder, no te dejare que revuelvas un odio pasado y una rivalidad entre casas.

Zabini tenia la cara deformada de ira, Laura se había quedado mirando al suelo, su padre finalmente había bajado la mano.

- Bien, no le hare nada, pero déjeme hablar con ella a solas.

- Eso no te lo puedo negar, pero te lo advierto, estaré aquí a fuera y si tratas de dañarla ellos me lo dirán- mostrándole los retratos de los directores pasados.

- Mi palabra vale profesora.

- Eso espero Blaise.

La Profesora Mc Gonagall se retira del despacho dejando a padre he hija, Laura la había observado marcharse, y por alguna extraña razón, al verse rodeada por los cuadros de los antiguos directores se sentía protegida, pese a que estos se encontraban dormidos.

- Bien niña, tienes muchas cuentas que rendir y créeme que me las vas a pagar una a una cuando llegues a casa, y ahora al grano, estas en Gryffindor, una casa de asquerosos traidores a la sangre y sangres sucias, pues bien tienes prohibido hablar con ellos, a menos que se te ordene hacerlo.

Algo había pasado por la espalda de su padre en el momento que la estaba regañando, por un momento creyó que alguno de los directores se había caído de su cuadro, cosa que no tenia sentido, ya que todos estaban en lo que parecía ser su sitio, no aguanto más y le dijo a su padre - algo pareció moverse.-

-O vaya, creo que notaste a mi amiga, pues bien ahora también será tu amiga, es una sombra, mm magia antigua, que no comprenderías, pues ella te vigilara cuando estés en tu sala común, y se encargara de que obedezcas, sabes ella puede dañar bastante cuando lo desea.

Laura observaba como aquella sombra se posicionaba sobre la de ella y comenzaba a imitar sus movimientos, aunque algunas veces descoordinaba un poco, era claro que no podría liberarse de esa cosa tan fácilmente.

- Y mas vale que guardes silencio, o ya veras lo que te puede llegar a suceder, hasta ahora he sido demasiado suave contigo niñita.

- Yo tuve la intención de viajar con mi hermana en el tren, pero no logre encontrarla.

- Baya y ¿a que se debe esta confesión?,- Mirándola inquiridoramente,- ¿no estarás pidiendo otra oportunidad? bueno si fuera así igual no te la daría, con respecto a lo del viaje, a tus nuevos amiguitos y demás, tu hermana, ya me lo ha informado, quizás, si aprendes a comportarte, y veo que tu actitud mejora, me lleve a mi amiga y te deje continuar sola.

- Es que nunca mi intención fue desobedecerle.

- Bueno pongámoslo así, ya es tarde, desobedeciste, no buscaste a tu hermana como debías, y ahora deberás comportarte, porque tendrás vigilancia constante- Zabini dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba la silueta de Laura- sombra espero tus informes por la noche.

De repente emerge una voz áspera y siseante, proveniente del mismo sitio al que Zabini se había dirigido.

- Si amo.

-Pues que pases buen día hijita- saliendo del despacho.

La profesora entro segundo después de la salida de su padre, con cara de preocupación.

- Laura, querida creo que tu y yo debemos conversar.

- Claro profesora.

- Quiero saber como te trata tu padre en casa.

- ¿Mi padre?, pues bien, me cuida me da techo y comida.-poniendo una cara de todo va bien y soy feliz,-_si como no, ni yo me lo trago_.

- No mi niña, no es a eso lo que me refiero, ¿hoy es primera vez que te levanta la mano?

- A eso- Laura miraba de reojo a su sombra- si nunca antes lo había hecho.-_ si nunca lo había hecho, en presencia de otra persona._

- Y que hay de los moretones en tus piernas

- Amm bueno es una tontería- _pues disidí dejarlos allí como un adorno, o que creía._

- Pues quiero saber que tontería es esa

- Bueno mamá, me pidió que fuera por algo a la mazmorra y cuando iba bajando la escalera pues tropecé, quede toda magullada, mamá se asusto mucho, y me cuido bastante, pero no fue mas que eso, una caída_- bueno tan falso no es, después de todo, la señora Zabini se preocupaba, aunque siempre fuera de mal humor a ver que no se desangrara o algo por el estilo._

-Bien ya veo, pues si quieres contarme alguna cosa, estaré aquí en el despacho, ahora ve a tu clase con la profesora Morgana, tienes defensa contra las artes obscuras, aquí tienes tu horario.

- Si profesora y muchas gracias por todo,- saliendo de allí-_ Estoy segura que no me creyó, además me sentí como un delincuente al que interrogan, esto de las preguntitas no me dio buena espina, creo que deberé comportarme para no alterar a mi padrastro, cuando me comporto suele tratarme de forma bastante decente._

_- Se trago todo lo que le dijiste, buen trabajo, el resto, fue solo para asegurarse, que no mentías._

Laura queda de una pieza, -quien esta allí, espera eso no lo dije en vos alta ¿Cómo es…?

_- Como es posible que te escucharan y respondieran, fácil yo puedo escuchar lo que piensas, pero tranquila mientras hagas lo correcto no le diré a nadie._

Genial me estoy volviendo loca ahora las sombras me hablan.

_-Antes no era una sombra niña, me quitaron mi cuerpo y mi alma adopto esta forma, por eso puedo escuchar lo que piensas, pues escucho y hablo con tu alma._

- ¿Cómo fue que te hicieron eso?

_- Shhhtt, solo piensa cuando te comuniques conmigo o creerán que estás loca, hablando sola en voz alta. Te explicare lo que sucedió, pues durante la ultima guerra, todo era un caos, a mi me creyeron muerta y enterraron mi cuerpo, durante la pelea Zabini me ataco por la espalda y me separe de mi forma física, transformándome en esto, ahora me veo obligada a obedecer a quien me despojo de mi cuerpo._

_- Eso es horrible, pero ¿porque debes obedecerlo?, ¿habrá alguna forma de que recuperes tu cuerpo?_

_- Si existe no la conozco, si desobedezco me debilito, y eso me haría desaparece, perdería toda esperanza_

Laura no había notada que había estado caminando sin rumbo y sin querer había chocado con el señor Malfoy que se dirigía hacia la oficina de la directora, _¿En donde habría estado el tiempo que le había tomado desayunar a Laura, y además visitar a la directora?_

- Disculpe señor Malfoy.

- Vaya, que no es la pequeña Laura

Laura le sonreía, pese a todo no le caía mal, las veces que había ido a casa la había tratado muy bien, y siempre solía regalarle golosinas, sin que sus padres se enteraran

- Asique haz quedado en Gryffindor, vaya sorpresa, creo que tu padre no esta muy contento con eso.

- Pues la verdad no mucho, pero a mi me gusta.

- Me alegro, es una muy buena casa, te contare un secreto, uno de los chicos de Gryffindor me salvo una vez, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ni siquiera Scorpius lo sabe.

Ella negaba con la cabeza impresionada por aquella confesión, luego recordó algo _si le pregunto por lo que vi cerca del comedor_

_- Mala idea no debes inmiscuirte en esas cosas._

_- Sombra, se me había olvidado, no le digas nada a mi padre._

_- Te lo dije nada de lo que pienses se lo diré, solo le contare lo que hagas._

_- Está bien._

El señor Malfoy la había quedado mirando extrañado, daba la sensación que la chica había entrado en una especie de trance, como cuando uno suele pegar la mirada en un punto fijo y no logra salir de eso hasta que un movimiento abrupto te saca de aquel estado.

-Segura que estas bien.

-Si, no se preocupe, ahora debo irme a mi clase, no quiero que me castiguen en mi primer día.

-Claro linda, anda.

Draco la queda mirando, observando su pelo negro y su piel blanca _esa niña tiene algo especial, puedo sentirlo, pese a que por fuera se ve una niña bastante común._


	5. El saber es poder

**Para los que se han dedicado a leer la historia, que recién se esta comenzando a poner un poco mas interesante, sepan que no me molesta que escriban sus opiniones, espero sus rewie con ansias.**

El saber es poder

Las clases ese día transcurrieron con completa normalidad los chicos ya comenzaban a aparecer en sus respectivas salas comunes, algunos ya trabajaban en los primeros deberes del año, mientras otros conversaban, reían o peleaban.

- ¿Como marcha tu plan?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, me he puesto en contacto con algunos antiguos mortifagos, que están dispuestos a luchar por la causa.

- Vaya asique hay mortifagos libres.

- Te sorprenderías de la cantidad que hay, de hecho, tengo a uno de los maestros a mi favor.

- Me impresionas, ¿de quien se trata?- su cara denotaba una ansiedad inusitada.

- No, mi querida Pansy, eso lo dejaremos como un secreto por ahora, ya sabes, se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo.

- ¿De donde demonios sacas esas frases tan extrañas Scorpius?

- Frases de mi padre, que en verdad no se de donde se las a sacado, sabes me hubiera encantado conocerlo cuando era un verdadero mortifago, ahora lo único que conserva de sus días es esa marca en su antebrazo.

- Mamá dice que tu padre estuvo muy orgulloso y se jactaba de ella con todos sus amigos.

- Eso fue antes de que comenzara a tener compasión por los sangres sucias y muggles.- hablando con un tono de voz algo exasperado.

- Vamos tranquilo, cuando tu plan comience a marchar ya veras como tu padre cambia su perspectiva, estoy segura que incluso te ayudara.

- Eso espero, por lo pronto tendremos una reunión en nuestra primera salida a Hogsmade, cuento con tu presencia.- con un tono más de imposición, que de pregunta.

- No lo dudes, allí estaré, pero no crees que los viejos mortifagos se burlaran por el hecho que un niño este tratando de hacer esto, no aceptaran que tu seas el principal en la operación.

- Ya lo había pensado, y en eso me ayudara mi abuelo, es de respetar dentro de la comunidad, yo le daré mis puntos a tratar mientras que el agregara los suyos, y se encargara de trasmitirlos al resto en la reunión, además nos envío un regalo a ambos para el gran día.

-¿A mi también?

- Claro, él sabia que tu aceptarías y participarías de esto, ven a mi habitación cuando todos estén dormidos, allí te lo entregare, no puedo permitir que nadie lo vea, o podría arruinarse todo, antes de comenzar.

- Todo esto me esta entrando a gustar, tanto misterio, y el hecho de reunir gente influyente, estoy ansiosa, espero que pronto programen nuestra primera salida.

- Espera a que comienza la acción, ahí si que nos divertiremos.

La noche comenzaba a caer en el castillo, el cielo del gran comedor tenia un aspecto lúgubre, como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de estallar.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Laura?

- Vaya parece que nuestro primo pequeño a quedado encantado con una Zabini.

- O ya deja de molestar Hugo, o le diré a Rose que le andas espantando a los novios, con las bromas de la tienda.

- Pero que aguafiestas puedes llegar a ser primito.

- Perdón, pero creí escuchar mi nombre.- de la nada había aparecido Rose y se había sentado a la mesa

- Hay hermana estas sufriendo de alucinaciones- haciendo un gesto con su mano, demostrando de manera visual la idea de que su hermana había perdido un tornillo.

- Bueno no importa, ¿alguien ha visto a Robert?

- ¿Robert? ¿Qué Robert?

- No te hagas, el chico de Ravenclaw, quedamos de juntarnos junto al lago pero nunca llego.-con cara de decepción y tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

- Aa ese Robert, no lo se la ultima ves que lo vi había engordado varios kilos, cosa que lo tenia un poco consternado, de hecho en cuanto me vio salió volando.

- Hugo Weasley probaste el chicle hinchador con mi novio.

- Hay no exageres hermanita, además no saldrá del castillo- mirando hacia el techo donde se podía ver entre las obscuras nubes un gran balón de color azul, con negro.

- Mi madre se enterara de esto, y créeme que si tienes suerte saldrás de tu cuarto en vacaciones, o peor aun, no le diré nada y me vengare por mi cuenta querido hermano- Rose había agitado su varita, con ella comenzó a dirigir a Robert a la enfermería, mientras el resto de los chicos se reía disimuladamente, o simplemente observaba la escena con rostro consternado

- Bien primo, creo que ya no es necesario que le cuentes nada a mi hermana, al parecer ya se entero.

- Ya lo note y yo que tu tendría cuidado la vi practicar el hechizo avis, bueno ¿alguno de ustedes responderá a mi pregunta o no?

- Tranquilo Fred, la ultima vez la vi en la biblioteca, con un cerro de pergaminos, creo que Pansy le dejo algunos deberes.

- No lo creo Pansy va en tercero y Laura recién comienza a aprender a tomar la varita.

- Pues ve a ver, en una de esas es como tía Hermione y decidió hacer deberes extra.

Laura había decidido ir tarde a cenar, para evitar encontrarse con sus compañeros y así no tener que ser mal educada con ellos, después de todo, tenía un montón de deberes, incluyendo los de su hermana, sólo le había entregado los referentes a investigación, era claro que para la parte práctica, aun no estaba preparada.

- Vaya pero que cerro de libros, dime ¿te los piensas leer todos?

- Disculpa Fred, pero si no lo notaste estoy algo ocupada.

- Si lo note- revisando alguno de los pergaminos- pero estos deberes, algunos son se tu hermana.

Lau se los arrebata – así es, pero creo que ese no es tu problema, - ordenando nuevamente los pergaminos- ¿dime que quieres?, haber si así me dejas seguir trabajando.

- Pero vaya que genio, a lo mejor si eres una Zabini después de todo, solo quería hablar, pero veo que no estas de animo, mejor me marcho.

Laura se hecha sobre la mesa- _genial ahora cree que soy odiosa, y antipática_

_- No creo que piense eso de ti, mas bien que hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, debes seguir actuando así, a menos que quieras problemas_

_- No quiero problemas, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin tener amigos_

_- Será mejor que continúes con esos ensayos o no los terminaras a tiempo, y no pienses más en eso._

_- Buscare una forma para que puedas desobedecer a papá y para liberarte de esto, así yo podre hacer amigos y tu volver a lo que eras._

_- Bueno si encuentras la manera no me negaría a que me ayudaras._

_Lau comenzaba a bostezar- creo que hoy no cenare tengo demasiado sueño- tomo todos los libros y se dirigió directo al dormitorio de las chicas en donde se derrumbo en su cama, sombra dio por hecho que Laura ya estaba dormida, asique se dirigió a la casa de los Zabini para dar su informe del día. _

- Fred, despierta, -se escuchaba una voz femenina, casi hablando en susurro

- ¿Laura, qué haces aquí? ¿Esté es el cuarto de los chicos?

- Shhht, guarda silencio que me van a descubrir, tengo algo que decirte, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

- Pues entonces habla.- Mirándola contrariado y con el rostro cansado.

- Bueno hoy vino mi padre al colegio y me prohibió hablar con ustedes...

- Asique por eso te portaste así hoy en la biblioteca, pero pudiste decírmelo en la sala común, aquí nadie te delatara.

- Déjame terminar,- mirándolo seriamente- el asunto es que si me pueden delatar, tengo una sombra pegada a mi casi todo el tiempo.

- Y yo también tengo una ¿que hay de extraño en eso?- _está chica de debe haber bebido por lo menos sus cinco botellas de cerveza de manteca._

- Escúchame no es la sombra común de todos, fíjate bien mañana y notaras que no se reflejan mis movimientos exactos, esta sombra es como una espía, que se encarga de avisarle a papá cuando no obedezco.

- ¿Y ahora donde esta?- mirándola confuso.

- Fue con mi padre para contarle lo que hice en el día, pensó que dormía, necesito que me ayudes.

- veré con los chicos que puedo hacer.

- No, nadie más debe saber de esto.

- Pero…

- Júramelo.

- Está bien

- Gracias- Laura se había ido tan rápido, que por un momento pareció como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Fred se refregaba los ojos pensando que todo había sido un sueño, si había sido así, mañana lo comprobaría observando a aquella chica que tanto lo inquietaba, en caso contrario se propondría no comer más varitas de regaliz antes de irse a la cama.


	6. La venganza es dulce

Aquella mañana la mitad de la casa Gryffindor despertó con los gritos. Algunos chicos curiosos salían de sus cuartos a buscar la razón de tal alboroto, mirando asía todos lados, logrando ubicar la fuente del escándalo.

-¡Por Merlín, Rose no es para tanto!, además ya lo desinflaron.

Las carcajadas comenzaron a extenderse a través de la sala común, Rose había encerrado a su hermano en una jaula para canario tamaño jumbo, con algunos duendecillos, los que se habían encargado de arreglar su ropa, dejándolo vestido en un estilo Adán y maquillado como una chica gótica.

-¡Eso te ganas por molestar a mi novio!, que pasen un buen día- desapareciendo a través del retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?, podrían ayudarme a salir en vez de estar allí parados riéndose.

-La verdad es que te lo tenias merecido Hugo,- James saca su varita, la jaula desaparece, y Hugo cae al suelo estruendosamente.

-Auch, eso si debe doler.

Hugo se sobaba su trasero, adolorido, mirando como algunas chicas se susurraban entre si, -¿A que soy todo un galán?, aprovechen de cumplir su fantasía de verme en paños menores.

James toma a Hugo de un brazo y lo arrastra hasta su cuarto, - deja de hacer el ridículo, o negare que estas en mi árbol genealógico.

- Pasa primo, que no tienes sentido del humor.

- Si lo pones de esa forma, creo que tú tampoco tienes mucho.

-Si lo tengo, ya veras cuando le devuelva la broma a Rose.- con una mirada pensativa, dejando entre ver, su lado Weasley.

-como quieras, eso si, no te volveré a sacar de apuros-, saliendo, para desayunar.

A esa hora de la mañana ya se había despertado, se encontraba junto al lago, esperando por Pansy, sentada bajo un árbol.

-_Creo que no debiste hacer eso._

_- Vamos sombra, no desobedecí, hice su tarea, además si decide revisarla lo notara y la transcribirá, solo quiero averiguar, porque piensa que alguien de primero puede redactar un ensayo de tercero, nunca fui buena escribiendo._

_-Sabes que se enfadara, y se lo dirá a tu padrastro._

_-Por ahora eso me tiene sin cuidado, al parecer no me puede hacer nada, mientras este en el colegio._

_-Si el me lo ordena yo tendré que hacerlo, no me gusta lastimar a nadie, pero en este caso me vería obligada._

_-Tal vez no tengas que dañar a nadie._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque en uno de los libros encontré algo interesante, que tal vez pueda servirte, deberás hacerlo por ti misma, yo no te puedo ayudar._

_-En ese caso cuéntame, soy capas de muchas cosas con tal de dejar esta forma._

_-Debes encontrar tu cuerpo, unirte a el, y dejar de temer, tu familia y amigos estarán bien, si piensan que tu estas descansando._

_-Espera, eso quiere decir que debo morir._

_- Si lo pones así… Suena un tanto brusco, igual siempre tendrás una segunda opción, seguir trabajando para aquel que te hizo esto._

_-Pues veo bastante simple la decisión, es mas tú me debes ayudar, necesito que desobedezcas, con eso podre salir a reportarlo al instante, debe ser una falta grave, así me darás la oportunidad di ir a reunirme con mi cuerpo._

_-Menos mal, ya estaba cansada de obedecer absolutamente todo, di tuvieras cuerpo te abrazaría._

-¿Dónde están mis ensayos?

Se escucho decir de improvisto, con una voz exigente y melódica, Pansy físicamente, era bastante atractiva, su único problema era su gran falta de neuronas, y la incapacidad de pensar por si misma, aun así, habían varios chicos tras ella

-Hola Pansy, ¿Cómo estas?, Yo muy bien.

-Que graciosita, quiero mis ensayos.

- Aquí los tienes, - entregándole los pergaminos, trate de asemejar tu letra lo me…

-Si, si, cállate de una vez, tu voz me molesta. Te espero aquí mismo una vez terminadas las clases. Para entregarte el resto de tu trabajo.

-Estaré impaciente por ello.- con un tono irónico.

Scorpius se encontraba sentado a la mesa con el resto de su casa, escribiendo concentrado, hacia una lista con los nombres de cada mago y bruja del colegio, de familia mestiza o con algún familiar muggle, los que encabezaban la lista, eran Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley y Ted Lupin, siendo este último el peor, con un abuelo muggle, y para empeorar su situación su padre había sido un licántropo. Por favor, como podían permitirle al hijo de un licántropo estar en Hogwarts, que tal si el había heredado la maldición de su padre, tal vez esa condición no se mostrara en la niñez, pero entraba a la adolescencia, eso podría desencadenar su condición, como nadie pensaba en eso, al parecer no quedaba de otra, solo Scorpius podría arreglar esa situación, y se encargaría de hacerlo.

-¿Aun haciendo tu ensayo?

- Realizo deberes más importantes, mira esto.- le entrega la lista a Pansy, bostezando como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

-Vaya no esta mal, pero te falta alguien

-¿Quien?, creí haber puesto a todos los de la escuela.

-Se te olvida mi adorable hermanita.

-Cuando dejaras en paz a esa santurrona,-respirando hondo, cansado ya del mismo tema.- Te propondré lo siguiente, si logras averiguar sobre su familia y me traes pruebas, que su sangre esta contaminada, la agregare, de lo contrario tendrás que encargarte tu solita de ella, yo no pienso iniciar una batalla, solo porque tu te lleves mal con tu hermana adoptiva, mi meta es otra, y espero que madurez antes de lograr desencadenar esta batalla, no cometeré los errores que del pasado, el señor obscuro, fallo por salirse de su camino, obsesionándose con Potter y sus amigos, a causa de eso mi abuelo paso mucho tiempo en Azkaban, y creo que ya es hora de enmendar ese error. Asique cuando decidas dejar de jugar a la hermanastra malvada, infórmame, para que podamos seguir con nuestros planes-.

Pansy había quedado impávida ante tal reacción por parte de su compañero, aunque al parecer punto tenia razón en muchas cosas, este ultimo tiempo se había dedicado solo a molestar a su hermana, y se había olvidado por completo de lo que realmente le interesaba, a lo mejor dejaría a Laura tranquila por un tiempo, mientras averiguaba algo de su procedencia, ni modo debería investigar aunque le desagradara.

Para la hora de comer Laura se sentó junto a sus compañeros como si nada, esperaba que Fred llegara pronto para pedirle algún consejo, que le permitiera darle una buena lección a su hermana

-Laura, esto es tuyo, El profesor Horace me pidió que te lo devolviera, se te quedo en clase de pociones.

-Gracias Rose, si se me pierde me muero, es lo único que conservo de mis verdaderos padres- revisa el broche de la gargantilla- deberé arreglarlo, o terminare extraviándolo.

-Si, deberás hacerlo, si se por suerte no se callo en los pasillos o en los terrenos del castillo, no hubieras podido encontrarla.

-Gracias de nuevo, guardando su medalla en la mochila

Esa medalla era muy especial para Laura, tenía un gran valor sentimental, su diseño algo curioso, denotaba su antigüedad. Como le gustaba soñar con su madre usando aquella joya, junto a su padre. Tal vez caminando por un parque, abrazados o simplemente riendo.

Ted y Fred venían entrando al comedor riendo a carcajadas, de la última broma que habían realizado durante la clase de encantamientos. Habían dejado caer un caramelo junto a un Slytherin, cumpliendo su objetivo, que su victima lo cogiera y se lo comiera, al cabo de un rato, el pobre chico no podía dejar de expulsar gases, dejando la sala de clases, con un hedor insoportable, debieron continuar la lección en el patio.

Laura dejo su asiento de un brinco acercándose a los dos chicos.

-Creo que olvide un libro, iré por el, hola Laura- saludándola de forma suspicaz, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba del lugar.

- Hola Ted- aguantando la risa, al notar que el chico chocaba con la pared, había errado por unos centímetros de la salida,- hola Fred, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, parece que hoy amaneciste con ganas de hablarme.

-Lamento haberme comportado así, ayer fue un día difícil para mí.

- Solo espero que la próxima vez que tengas un día difícil te cuelgues un cartelito advirtiéndolo, para no acercarme- sonriendo amistosamente,

- No es una mala idea, lo evaluare. se que no he sido muy educada últimamente, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor seria?

-Pues… como explicarlo, necesito darle una lección a mi hermana, y creo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para ayudarme con eso- mordiéndose el labio de manera preocupada.

-Tome asiento mi querida Laura, usted ha venido a hablar con la persona indicada, cuando se trata de estos temas.

**Bien aquí dejo el sexto capitulo para el otro se viene la venganza ya que es un plato que se come frío, espero sus rewies, la falta de ortografía se ira corrigiendo de apoco, si retroceden notaran que los capítulos se han ido editando, solo con la idea de hacer este fic un poco mejor**


	7. Cabos Sueltos

**Cabos sueltos**

Ted observa a Fred con mirada cómplice, mientras este registra sus bolsillos- aprovechemos de probar algunos de los nuevos productos de tu padre- sacando una larga lista.

-¿Estuviste de nuevo registrando mis cosas? – Fred lo observaba notablemente molesto.

- No dramatices. Solo buscaba una pluma, ya que extrañamente ninguna de las mías absorbía la tinta, si no querías que me metiera a tu baúl no debiste usar la poción impermeabilizante conmigo, primo- frunciendo el ceño

- Este… de acuerdo me lo merecía, solo quería probar que utilidad podía tener dentro de la tienda de papá

- Mmh mm… - Laura se aclaro la garganta - entonces me ayudaran o se dedicaran a hacerse acusaciones todo el día.

- Me agrada esta chica tiene carácter- mirando a Fred

Fred le arrebata la lista de bromas a su primo, - revisa si alguna de esas te interesa, las que están tachadas ya las probé, si quieres algo seguro elige una de esas, las que tienen signos de interrogación, presentan algunas fallas y las que no tienen nada, aun no las he usado-

Laura observa la lista asombrada, - tus padres son especiales, dejarte traer todo este arsenal a la escuela definitivamente es algo fuera de lo común- sin dejar de leer los nombres y descripciones.

En realidad mi padre me entrego sus experimentos sin que mama lo supiera, si se llega a enterar yo estaré castigado hasta que sea mayor de edad y no quiero imaginar que le esperaría a mi padre

Los ojos de Laura se movían rápidamente a través del papel- creo que ya me decidí por una, ¿Qué opinas de esta? – indicándole a ambos chicos el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el artilugio de su interés

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, - ¿de verdad quieres usar eso?, es algo drástico no crees –

No lo creo además ustedes ya lo probaron y no hay nada que le interese mas a mi hermana que su apariencia, además solo dura el efecto unas horas.

Bien si es lo que quieres, te ayudaremos, mañana tu hermana se llevara la sorpresa de su vida- sonriendo

Laura se levanto de su silla dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los chicos,- gracias, son geniales – salió del comedor dando pequeños saltos.

Un profesor con aire severo se dirigió a Pansy, - haga favor de ir a la oficina de la directora, en este instante-

Pansy con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa - ¿Algún problema profesor?

Vaya a la oficina de la profesora Mc Gonagall, ella le dirá lo que necesita saber

Pansy se dirigía a la oficina como le habían ordenado cuando se topa con Laura – Tu maldita rata, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Su hermana la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro,- yo se que no he hecho nada ¿y qué hay de ti Pansy? ¿Hiciste algo que no debías?

Mi madre sabrá de esto, sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido llamarme por mi nombre y cuando estamos solas, debes decirme señorita, llevas más de 5 años en casa, recogida y aun no aprendes.

Su hermana estaba subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz y la cara se le estaba poniendo roja de furia, daba la sensación que su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Bien dígale lo que guste se – ño – ri – ta - recalcando cada silaba de esta última palabra – pero por si no lo sabía el señor Zabini trato de sacarme de la escuela y no se lo permitieron por lo menos por este año –

Pansy la miraba con los ojos llenos de odio, - tal vez mi padre no haya podido sacarte , pero resulta que debes volver en vacaciones y una vez en casa quien decide si regresas o no, son mis padres, espero por tu bien que no tenga todo esto nada que ver contigo o me las pagaras-.

Ahora Laura se había asustado, como no lo pensó antes debía regresar a casa para las vacaciones de invierno, _pero que tonta seguro que esto es por la tarea de Pansy._

La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con mirada seria, encima del los deberes de Pansy, cuando ambas chicas entraron, la miraron una con cara de mayor desconcierto que la otra. - Bien señoritas, las he llamado a ambas para saber ¿Qué clase de juego es este? En mis años como profesora jamás había visto algo así, hagan el favor de cada una tomar uno de los ensayos que esta sobre la mesa- la profesora las observaba con severidad como recogía un pergamino cada una – bien díganme que ven de extraño en ellos

Pansy miro a la profesora Mc Gonagall,- es solo un ensayo de mi hermana- su cara era de desconcierto no comprendía que tenía que ver ella con los deberes de su hermana

La profesora las observo. Laura guardaba silencio sabiendo que su hermana se había metido en un gran lio con su respuesta. Mientras que Pansy Seguía sin comprender todo aquello

Bien señorita Pansy dígame ¿qué le hace pensar que una alumna de primer año puede saber más que usted de magia, para pagarle por que hiciera sus deberes?

¿Qué yo hice qué?

Es claro no creo que su hermana escribiera todo esto gratuitamente, y si usted no reconoce la tarea que le entrego en sus clases, con el nombre de su hermana en ellas, debe ser, porque es mas qué un simple error, además todos sus ensayos tiene el nombre de Laura en ellos, explíquese

Pansy volvió a enrojecer, - tu maldita niña- miro a la profesora- De seguro ella cambio mis deberes yo jamás dejaría que una de primero, es ridículo

Laura miro a la profesora – yo cambie el ensayo de mi hermana por uno hecho por mi profesora, estaba molesta con ella por contarle a papá lo sucedido el primer día y quise jugarle una broma

Lo ve profesora ella me odia, todo porque yo tengo a mis padres aun.

Mc Gonagall las miro a ambas, basta ya, algo no me cuadra aquí sepa señorita Pansy que deberá hacer sus deberes de ahora en adelante con esta pluma, para asegurarme que no haga trampas,- entregándole una extraña pluma – solo escribirá con usted, y sus profesores sabrán si escribió con esta o con otra asique no trate de cambiarla, señorita Laura , en cuanto a usted lo que ha hecho es grave, suplantar los deberes de otra persona, eso pudo afectar drásticamente las calificaciones de su hermana, me veré en la obligación de dar aviso a sus padres y darle una detención, cuando decida su castigo , se lo hare llegar, ahora ambas retírense.

-señorita Pansy, creo que no está demás decirle que debe entregar sus deberes.

Pansy mostro una sonrisa forzada- si profesora- una vez fuera tomo a Laura por el brazo y la condujo a la mazmorra del castillo metiéndola en una sala vacía

- Detente me estas lastimando, a donde me llevas

- Muy astuta recogida, pero no te saldrás con la tuya esto me pudo haber costado caro, aunque te arrepintieras a último minuto de tu artimaña esta me la pagas.

Laura se alejo de Pansy lo mas que pudo, ella sonreía con malicia

No seas tonta hermanita se perfectamente que tienes una sombra pegada a ti, no podrás despegarte de ella- observo a la sombra de Laura concentrándose en ella _sabes qué hacer_

La sombra entro en el cuerpo de Laura haciéndola retorcerse, no podía respirar en su cuerpo aparecían moretones nuevos, de la nada mientras Pansy reía, el dolor era insoportable, la ahogaba cuando de pronto se detuvo, logro volver a respirar sin poder evitar emitir leves quejidos producto del dolor

Pansy se agacho –no lo sabías hermanita – con un tono de dulzura, mezclado con ironía- las sombras atacan tu cuerpo por dentro y lastiman tu alma, andarás un par de días con angustia, quien sabe en una de esas termines acabando con tu asquerosa vida, bueno sin mencionar el hecho que estarás semanas magullada a ver si ahora te lo pienzas mejor antes de meterte conmigo- sonriéndole- otra cosa harás igual mis deberes, y me los entregaras mucho antes, ahora gracias a ti deberes transcribirlos y para eso necesito tiempo, hoy en la noche junto al lago te los entregare no llegues tarde- Pansy salió de la sala con paso delicado.


End file.
